My Little Demigod
by Nissi59
Summary: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooo! Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, & Percy get sucked into a portal and land into... Ponyville? what the heck! a story adopted from 88556622G
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! This is a story i adopted from 88556622G imma keep the fist chappies the same and finish the story!**

**so...**

**DISCLAIMER!: I, Nissi do could not possibly own such an amazing book series or T.V show. or else i wouldnt be wasting mah time on yall suckers! PJO & HoO belongs to Rick Riordan while My Little Pony belongs to the Hub.**

* * *

Normal

Thinking

Prologue.

Third person.

The woman sat on a beach looking at a group of cabins.

"This place is too too …. Peaceful! Needs some more chaos!" she said to herself. The woman looked at the cabins and saw a fire going in the centre, blazing tall and bright. She walked over, hoping it was not good. But it was good. A large group of demigods sat around it singing. She even recognised some of her children. But the group that sat to the side was what caught her eyes. In the centre was a handsome boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes. He was holding hands with a girl who had grey eyes and curly blonde hair, which was pulled into a pony tail. There was a satyr, with curly brown hair. Another girl sat with them, her deep blue eyes and black hair shining with the blessing of Artemis. A boy, younger yet seemingly older, sat with as well, he had pale skin, black hair and dark eyes.

They reminded her of some old friends of her old friend. Those damn ponies…. Trapping poor discord in stone like that. Then she got an idea for causing discord in the camp. She focused on the demigods, nodded and vanished into thin air

**CHAPTER ONE!**

Percy P.O.V

"Smile, smile, smile! Fill my heart up with sunshine sunshine! All I really needs a little smile to make my day compleeetttteee!" the Apollo campers sang. They had been complaining to Chiron about not enough good songs and having to repeat the same ones over and over. So he let them watch my little pony for inspiration.

"Im tired, I'm going to my cabin guys." I told my friends getting up. I needed an excuse to leave this madness! My little pony was a kid's show, and I hated it! **(A/N No offense guys….)** i headed back to cabin three, the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth caught up to me, complaining she was tired as well. We kissed, and she headed to the Athena cabin. I entered my cabin, and put my sea green boxer shorts on. I went shirtless since it was extremely hot tonight. I lay down in my bed and was about to fall asleep when I heard a loud 'bang' from the bathroom. I crept up, holding riptide, and peeked in. there was a shimmering vortex pulling the contents of my bathroom in. I tried to fight it, but I was pulled in as well. I screamed. But on top of mine I heard screams of help from other cabins. Nico. Thalia. And Annabeth! A towel rack hit my head and I went under.

* * *

**Posting posting posting typing typing typing**

**anyways i also have a Mark of Athena story its HALARIOUS wow Leo and his cake...**

**REVIEW MAH MINIONS**


	2. Chapter 2

** chappie 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I may or may not own PJO, HoO, and My Little Pony **

***recives death glares***

***sigh***

**fine i dont own any of those**

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V

I headed back to my cabin after Percy and I kissed. None of my siblings were back from the campfire yet. I put on a pair of grey shorts and a tank top with an owl that said 'nerdy and I know it' I settled into bed when I heard a whoosh from the closet. I crept up and opened it. Inside was a freakin portal! It was purple and shimmery. And it was sucking everything in the room up! I tried to run but it didn't work I screamed and went out when a textbook hit my head. Ouch…

I woke up gods know how long later… and I felt…weird? Like my body had modified. I opened my eyes and saw I was I a field. Far ahead of me was a town. I saw a horse run past it and figured it was a country town, with horses instead of cars. Percy would love it here…. Percy! I stood up and fell down, unsure of my footing. I looked at my feet and screamed. They weren't feet, they were HOOVES! And four! I passed out.

A while later I woke up.

"Oh Annabeth, thank gods you're okay!" a familiar voice said. I recognized it as Percy's. I opened my eyes, but I was looking at a horse. A dark blue horse with a shaggy black mane and green eyes. But they were Percy's! Then realization hit me. The portal was the work of a god or goddess trying to get rid of us. We were transported to an alternate dimension where pony's dominated. And we became ponies. I stood up and saw two more. A white colt with dark brown hair and deep eyes. And a light brown or tan mare with black croppy hair and intense blue eyes. Then I noticed she had WINGS! This was crazy!

"Annabeth! Thank the gods you finally woke up!" shouted the Pegasus galloping over to me and helping me up. She sounded a lot like Thalia.

"Yeah, you were out for a while. Said the colt, who looked seemingly smaller and younger than the rest of the ponies.

"Who…what?" I asked unintelligently.

"Thalia." Said the Pegasus pointing to herself, and then she pointed to the smaller colt. "Nico." And then she pointed to the bigger colt. "Percy."

"How did this happen…. It's not logical!" I was frustrated. I stomped the ground. Then I heard a whistle. I looked behind Percy and saw a yellow mare with blonde messy braids, a cowboy hat, and a tattoo of…. Apples on her butt? Wtf?

"Howdy! My names Applejack, but folks round here call me A.J., what's your name sweetie?" she was eyeing Percy who even now was buff. I went close and kissed him, then replied.

"My name is…" I knew that they would probably have different names. "My name is a...a…a…" I knew what to do! "We forgot, we fell from up there" I gestured to the sky. "And we forgot everything except the fact that were friends." I looked sad, and the others played along. Applejack… wait a minute! I remembered that name now! She was a little pony… which meant… we were in PONYVILLE! I held back a scream.

"Well then…. I know! I'll take yall to see twilight!" she looked excited. If I remember correctly… Twilightsparkle is the really nerdy unicorn. I knew I would like her. We headed towards the town with Applejack leading us.

* * *

**hehehe **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**next chappie!**

* * *

Nico P.O.V.

What in my father's name! Last night after campfire I went back to my cabin. I lay down on my bed. I was half asleep when the portal randomly popped up above me. And now I'm a freaking pony in a fake cartoon world!

So anyways, we followed the cowgirl… or cowpony? I don't know… but we followed her into a town. I noticed she was eyeing Percy and Annabeth. Percy with love, and Annabeth with disgust. Even as a pony they were like themselves. Percy was the buff handsome hero, and Annabeth was the nerdy heroine. That's when I noticed the tattoos. Every pony in the town except the little ones had then on their flanks. Flowers, rainbows, even cameras. I looked at the other four in my group. Applejack had apples tattooed on hers, Percy had a tidal wave, Annabeth had a stack of books, and Thalia had a storm cloud. I checked my flank out inconspicuously. Nothing. Good, it seemed the tattoos went with talents, so mine would probably be something like a zombie! I shuddered.

"We are here everypony!" A.J exclaimed. I looked up at a…. tree? But then I noticed it had windows and a … library? Inside of it! This day keeps getting weirder. A.J led us in, and there was a purple unicorn with a pink star on her butt, plus pink and purple hair. She was sorting books using magic. Must be an egghead like Annabeth I figured.

"Hi apple jack, who might your friends be? Apple family relatives?" she asked.

"No twilight, they popped up randomly on the outskirts of town, they don't remember their names, but they remember all their friendship, small and big… if you know what I mean." Applejack replied giving Percy and Annabeth death glares while they cuddled close to each other.

"I see…. Oh! I know! Come here you four. Girls on the right, and boys on the left." She ordered us.

Percy led me over to the left side of the room. We waited while twilight examined Thals and Annabeth. Then she came over to us. She studied us carefully before running upstairs. We trotted over to the girls, and Percy and Annabeth kissed like they hadn't seen each other for a long time. After a few more minutes, Twilight came down.

"Okay, after researching information, I have concluded your names correctly." She told us.

"You, your name is Wisegirl!" she said pointing to Annabeth.

"Your Seaweedbrain" pointing to Percy.

"Thunderclap" she told Thalia.

"And last but not least…. Time holder." She was staring at me.

How did that work? I mean. It is better than death breath but TIME HOLDER? Maybe it referred to when I was trapped in time at the lotus casino…. Gods that was horrible!

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Thalia, or Thunderclap, was trying not to laugh at my name. So I casually trotted over, and smacked her, but not too hard. I heard a storm starting outside. 'Hades…' I thought.

"What was that for?" She asked angrily.

"For laughing at my name!" I replied innocently. Then the huntress had the nerve to slap me back. Just to make her seem like the bad guy, I fake cried.

"Sob!" I fell on the floor.

"Oh! You poor colt! There there, twilight will protect you from the big bad pony!" she was acting like a mother. When she looked away, I smirked at Thalia and then went back to pouting. Sigh…. I love being the little kid sometimes. It really pays!

"Hellooo? Twilight? Anypony here?" I heard a happy voice shout.

I turned around and saw a pink pony with bouncy pink hair and balloons on her butt. When she saw us demigods, she gasped and ran away.

"What was that about?" I asked Applejack.

"Oh that's Pinkiepie; she gets excited when new people come to town. She's probably telling the whole town about you right now." Apple jack told me. I sighed. Even here you can't escape craziness.

* * *

**smh **

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN PJO HoO OR MY LITTLE PONY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost done posting this...**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya know the weathers really nice and-**

***just say it!- Leo***

**wow i thought i tied you to a chair**

**anyways i dont - oooo a butterfly**

***say it...-Leo***

**fine i dont own PJO HoO or My Little Pony**

* * *

Thalia P.O.V

TIME HOLDER! Oh gods that is PRICELESS! Hahahahahahahaha! Nico definitely got the worst name of all. At least Percy and Annabeth kept their real names... and at least Nico and I didn't get ours! I noticed Nico didn't have a butt tattoo. He probably didn't deserve it.

"So Timeholder, I see you don't have a cutie mark yet?" twilight asked.

Cutie mark? Maybe she was referring to the tattoo.

"Hmmm..." Twilight seemed to be thinking.

"What?" Nico asked looking worried. I held back laughter and noticed Percy and Annabeth were too.

"I know some fillies with a... erm... Club dedicated to blank flanks in need of their cutie marks." Twilight replied.

"Fillies... as in girls?" Nico looked a little mischievous.

"Yes, there are only three at the moment, all fillies, or girls."

"Who are they?"

"Sweetiebell, a white unicorn with curly light purple and pink hair, she is extremely girly, Scootaloo, an orange Pegasus with spiky purple hair, she is an ultra-tomboy, and Applebloom, applejack here's little sister, a yellow filly with red hair. She is neutral; she acts like a tomboy and a girly girl, and has a pink bow that she always wears in her air."

"Huh, so you're saying time holder should hang out with them." I asked

"Yes, it might help him make friends his age and get a cutie mark." was Twilights reply. "Oh, and Timeholder will also have to enrol in Mrs Cheerilees school."

"School!" Nico complained and groaned slouching onto the floor. We all laughed at this. Then i noticed applejack had left.

"Where's A.J" i asked" oh she went to get the crusaders." she replied.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER FRIEND MAKERS AND RECRUTORS!" I heard three voices shout.

I turned to the door, and standing in front of Applejack were the girls Twilight had described. They were grinning maniacally at Nico.

"Who is this?" asked Sweetiebell

"Duh... he's the newbie!" snapped Scootaloo.

"And he has no cutie mark!" squealed Applebloom.

The girls crowded Nico and i heard him groan. Once again i laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico P.O.V.

I groaned for the third time today. The cutie mark crusaders were crowding me, pushing me out of the library. I looked helplessly at Percy or seaweed brain and mouthed ' help me' but Percy was too busy making goo goo eyes at Annabeth to notice.

"Dad..." i muttered under my breath.

Once out the library, the girls led me to a... beauty salon? Oh noes! They were gonna do a makeover. I struggled and tried to run, but they forced me in. eeuk... the whole place was pink and frilly and girly. Outfits that were for girls and mirrors were scattered around. I saw a white unicorn with wavy purple hair tidying up a dressing room that looked recently used.

"Oh dear sweetiebell... who is this darling colt." the lady asked drawling out her words.

"Sis... he's a new kid here and the newest cutie mark crusader." sweetie bell whined. i guessed prissy was Sweetiebell's sister.

"Oh! Well then, welcome to Pony Ville young colt!" she replied looking at me. Before i could blink, the cutie mark crusaders were dragging me up stairs and into a workshop.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER UNIFORM MAKERS!" they shouted before rushing around, grabbing red fabric and a badge. They crowed around, and fabric was flying. I stared disbelievingly. Uniform... oh gods... they were making me a school uniform! Or worse...a sailor suit! Eep!

I ran but Scootaloo caught me and held me still while the other two put the uniform on me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the outcome. When they stopped i looked at myself. I was wearing a simple cape like thing with a cutie mark crusader badge on one side and a pocket on the other. I noticed the girls were wearing feminine versions of mine. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I noticed the girls checking themselves for cutie marks.

"Aw apples... guess we won't earn a cutie mark for that..." Applebloom sighed.

"Umm... so what exactly do you guys do?" i asked. This was the first time i talked in front of them.

"Whoa... your voice is weird!" Scootaloo said.

"Meh, it's my voice and i like it!" i said proudly.

"So Nico... we have some questions for you to answer." Sweetiebell told me. Oh Hades...

"Where are you from?" asked Scootaloo

"Do you have a special somepony?" asked Sweetiebell.

"What are your talents?" asked Applebloom

"How old are you?" asked Scootaloo, sitting down.

"Are Seaweedbrain and Wisegirl special somepony's?

"What do you suck at?"

"Whoa... geez. okay...I don't remember where I'm from, no i do not, I am good at sword fighting, taming animals and hiding, I'm 12,yes, they remembered that and kissed four times already today by the way, and I suck at girl stuff, does that answer your questions?" I blurted, taking a huge breath after.

"Okay good, we officially induct you to the cutie mark crusaders!" Scootaloo replied, shocked I had answered so easily.

The girls then led me through town, showing me around. I hadn't made any friends other than the crusaders, because none of the kids my age wanted to be friends with a blank flank. Meh, I haven't been good with making friends ever, so meh. We walked through an orchard and came to a tree house.

"Awesome!" i squeaked.

"Well come on, we haven't all day!" Applebloom shouted racing the others in while i followed maturely behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**ahh... my own chappie :3 eh sorry it toke too long and its kinda short... oh wellz! **

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NOTHING BUT MY COMPUTER AND MAH IDEAS IM MAH REALLY MESSED UP HEAD.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

Of course he saw Nico's pleads for help he just loves to see him suffer and the name... Timeholder? The look on Nico's face almost made him bust out in laughter. He expected something like… Deathbreath or something evil sounding. Instead of something evil sounding he got something pathetic sounding. Ha poor Nico then he got dragged out of there by a couple of girls.

"So where are you guys going to be staying?" Twilight asked.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"We actually don't know." Annabeth spoke up for me.

"Hmmm…" Twilight looked lost in thought for a moment "aha! I know, Wisegirl you can stay her with Spike and me, Seaweedbrain you could stay at the apple family farm with the apple family. Applejack has a brother named Bigmac who can show you around. And Thunderclap you can stay with Rainbowdash who's also a Pegasus. Since Nico is occupied right now we can find out a place for him later **(A/N hehehe Nico's not important)**. How about that temporary arrangement?"

Annabeth nodded, smiled and thanked Twilight for being so nice to them then we left the house tree thingy-ma-bobber to go look for Bigmac and Rainbowdash so they would show us around. Not that I would actually admit this but I was sad that I wouldn't be able to be next to Annab- I mean Wisegirl for the night. He would have to stay with Bigmac, whoever that was.

"Hey wait guys!" I said causing Thunderclap and Wisegirl to stop in their tracks.

"What Seaweedbrain." Thunderclap a.k.a Thalia said clearly annoyed.

"Well… isn't a Bigmac a burger in McDonalds?" Wisegirl looked at me like I was absolutely stupid, which I wasn't only mostly stupid and Thunderclap facepalmed or wouldn't it be facehoofed?

"Seaweedbrain I have a question for you." Thunderclap asked me.

"Uh… what?"

"Why are you so stupid? And how is it possible you're dating someone as smart as Ann- Wisegirl?"

"Honestly I have no freakin idea." We continued walking when suddenly the pink pony we saw in the library place popped out of nowhere squealed and ran away. I turned to Wisegirl and Thunderclap but they just shook their heads and continued walking ahead. Then I saw Nico running in a red cape with a badge alongside the girls that pushed him out of the library. And the weirdest part about it all he looked happy.

Nico's P.O.V

The crusaders and I got into the tree house to discuss plans on how maybe we could get our cutie marks. I looked over each filly. Scootaloo was pretty cool and fun to hang around with. Sweetiebell was nice and obviously had a crush on me. I mean who could resist such amazingly hot badboyness? Or would it be badponyness? Anyways he focused himself to the other filly, Applebloom. She was really pretty and super nice, but she wasn't as prissy as Sweetiebell. He tuned back into the conversation on how to get their cutie marks.

"We should see if Bigmac needs any help and see if we can get our cutie marks for farming or harvesting apples!" suggested Scootaloo.

"No, we should try and get a cutie mark for reading or being smart with Twilight!" suggested Sweetiebell. Just the idea made Nico scrunch his nose. I wonder if ponies can be dyslexic.

"Ooo! We should go to Pinkiepie and see if we can get a cutie mark for partying!" suggested Applebloom.

"I think we should let Timeholder decide." Sweetiebell finalized batting her eyelashes at me.

"Uhh… why can't we do all three of them?"

"That's a great idea!" Applebloom squealed. And with that being said we ran into town to look for Pinkiepie. On the way to Pinkiepie's house I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia wandering around aimlessly. Hehehe they are all lost, and in this world they're all screwed. That is then I saw Percy look my way and now I know that I will never be able to live this down. I could imagine it:

Percy says: he guys remember the time we got turned into ponies!

Others: yeah that was weird!

Percy: and how Nico was dragged out of that place by a couple of fillies!

Others: yeah!

Percy: and how he actually looked happy when he was with them!

Others: what? Seriously! Nico was happy in a land filled with ponies?

Then they would all laugh and his reputation would be ruined. When he got to see Percy again he was going to have to smooth that out with him. And by smooth it out he means threaten to kill him.

* * *

**Wellz then mah fellow readers... REVIEW! PLZ!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V

Thalia's day was going perfectly. Yeah right. I wish. Thalia's day was defiantly not being improved. First of all, the hunters had to stay at Camp Half-Blood and endure that horrible campfire with the singing of the Apollo children. Secondly, just when she was looking forward to a peaceful sleep- one preferably without demigod dreams- she ends up in freaking la-la land where she was a Pegasus. Seriously? A Pegasus! Thalia was never going to use those wings, for the love of her father she was afraid of heights! Anyways so yeah, here we are in this screwed up land blah-blah-blah. Percy had to stay with the Apple family so surprisingly farmed -le gasp- apples. Funny thing is, Applejack had a crush on Percy… this was going to turn out to be very interesting. Bloody, harmful, and filled with the jealous, murderous, battle cries of a daughter of Athena, but still. Interesting. Annabeth would stay in a library with books filled to the brim. Maybe she could find us a way out of here. She even has that other nerdy unicorn to help her. Libraries are paradise to her anyways. Nico is off having play time with his little girly friends, so no one has even cared about where to put him. But lucky me, from what she already knew about this horrid show she was supposed to stay with Rainbow dash (the spunky, colorful, pegisi-pony). Rainbow dash lived in the clouds. As in, the clouds in the sky. High above the ground, as in sky. Also, according from what she knew from the show, she would have to fly to get up there. But, you know she could be wrong. I mean, I, Thalia Grace, do not watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, every morning before the rest of the hunters woke up. No, she does not. At least Nico would probably get a better place to stay than her. Anyways, back to the present now. Wouldn't want to get run over by another pony now, would I? Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia had been walking for a while before a flash of grey and yellow ran into her.

"Ahhhh!" Thalia screamed from surprise and from the pain in her ribs caused by the pony that ran right into her. Annabeth had gone into demigod (demipony?) attack mode, but relaxed when she realized that no damage had been done.

"Oh- my- pegisi! Are you alright? Ahhhh! It's a muffin!" Okay… upon further inspection, the pony-wait, I mean Pegasus- had grey fur and a yellow mane, and defiantly looked ADHD. Her golden eyes flitted back and forth to random objects and whenever her eyes settled on something they would cross. Her eyes landed on Thalia and just seemed to realize what happened.

"I am so-MUFFIN-sorry! I honestly didn't-MUFFIN-mean to."

"Um… it's ok. And do you happen to have any idea where I can find Rainbow dash?"

"Yes! We were having a race but then she went 'zoom!' by me really, really fast and I fell. My name is Derpy, by the way. Derpy Hooves at your service, delivering mail since I started delivering mail."

"O.K" I officially dubbed this pony crazy, "could you show me where Rainbow dash is?"

"Sure!" Derpy bounced with joy, "Follow me!" she started skipping away, bumping into other ponies and objects as she went along.

Thalia turned to Annabeth and Percy. "You guys coming?"

Annabeth looked at me pitifully and Percy snorted. "Nope," Percy shook his horse head. "Your problem, not ours!" Resisting the urge to strangle Percy, I met Annabeths eyes to mentally plead with her. Long story short, I lost and had to follow the wack job alone. At least Percy won't be there to see me fail attempting to fly with my wings.

* * *

**Ok I haven't been able to update either of my stories because of my school transfer, band after school now, and since its been christmas time, shopping. But I will be able to post more now. I'm going to be working on my MOA chapter now so it'll take me a week or two for that. Then I'll post a new chapter for this one. I'm going to be doing turns instead of what i was doing. Thank you guys for being so patient.**

***Nissi***


End file.
